


Hearts of Gold

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, Leverage, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crossover, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage AU where the boys are a gang of Robin Hood-type criminals that steal from the rich when the poor are in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is because strobelighted wanted a Leverage AU. you don't need to have seen the show to read this, but you might understand their positions more if you have. it's super short and there's not even a plot; this was just something I wrote to get a feel for the characters, test them out. I haven't thought of a plot for them yet. :( if I do, maybe I'll continue in this verse. this bit isn't very Frank/Gerard-ish, but if I ever write more of this, it will be.

Gerard scratches his neck, sighing as if it could ward off the impending headache. There are three overlapping voices coming through the earpiece in his right ear, and one talking his left ear off, and he can’t even hear himself think.

“Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up,” he finally says, loud enough for all of them to hear him.

Beside him, Ray immediately falls silent with a sheepish expression on his face. He glances at Gerard and quickly looks away, hiding behind his hair. Bob and Frank’s bickering disappears, and then there’s just the ambient noise of Mikey’s party coming through the headset.

“Everybody who isn’t Mikey needs to be quiet,” Gerard commands. “I need to be able to hear what’s going on. Mikey?”

“This party’s totally lame,” he answers under his breath.

“Yeah, well, you’re not there to have fun,” Gerard replies. “See if you can get close to Aaronson.”

“I’m working on it,” Mikey says, and though the other guys probably can’t hear it, Gerard can tell he’s annoyed. Growing up sharing a bedroom with Mikey gives Gerard a little bit of an advantage. Gerard moves on to the other guys.

“Bob, where are you?”

“Just hanging out. Smoking. Having the time of my life.”

“Motherfucker—” Frank mutters.

“Gerard said to be quiet,” Bob snaps. “I’m right outside, Gee.”

Gerard turns to Ray. “Everything looking good?”

Ray nods. “Everything looks great.” He starts to explain stuff that Gerard really doesn’t need to hear, and he’s glad of Frank’s interruption, when it comes.

“What, did you fucking forget about me?” he asks in a hushed voice. There’s an echoing bang and Gerard hears Frank grunt. “I’m in a fucking air duct, in case you don’t remember.”

“How are you, Frank?” Gerard asks politely.

“I’m fucking great, Gee, just great. Tell me again why I’m always in the fucking air ducts?”

Bob snorts over the intercom and Gerard sees Ray bite his lip against a laugh. “They’re making fun of you, Frankie,” he relays.

“Motherfuckers. Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I can fucking—”

“Okay, Frank, shut up.”

Ray takes over. He has a map pulled up on one of his many computer screens, made up of a bunch of blue lines that Gerard finds hard to look at for too long. “The office is about three rooms to your left, and you’ll have to cross the hallway. There’s an elevator shaft, too. Go around that to the right, it should be shorter.”

Frank goes completely silent when he has a task to accomplish. He’s a professional, no matter how much he gripes about his job. He just complains because Gerard lets him get away with it.

They lapse into a concentrated quiet as Ray feeds Frank directions and Gerard listens to the background noise from Mikey’s feed.

Then he hears, “Mikeyway!”

“Hey, Pete,” Mikey replies calmly.

Frank slams into one of the walls of the air duct, making a loud clang that echoes in all of their ears.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Bob asks in a low voice.

“Mikey?” Gerard prompts.

“Kinda busy, Pete,” Mikey says. “And don’t call me that, okay?”

“Sure,” Pete agrees easily. “What’s up, dude?”


End file.
